Forgetful
by HeatHazed
Summary: Your name's Kariya Masaki, and you're the coolest guy in Raimon high, you changed a lot since middle school and you don't mind. For you, erything was good until a 'certain' guy comes back that you never thought that you would see again. What would happen between you two? Friendship? Hate? Or maybe a chance of romance...?


**[F**orgetful**]** Ch. **Z**ero...

**Heathazed: Nothing belongs to me EXCEPT for the story, if I did Kirino would be in galaxy.**

**Aurthor's note in the bottem PLEASE READ.**

* * *

Defenders aren't rememberable.

No matter how good they are they will never be close to the mid fielders and forwards.

Why was he over thinking again?

Now the readers here must be confused about who's introduced...right? He's a defender...close to a certain captain.

His name is Kirino Ranmaru. Second year, looks slightly like a girl and a not-so-good defender...well that's what he thinks.

What was he doing now? While Tenma, Shindou and Kyousuke's playing soccer, he's just standing here, in the rain, in the Raimon's soccer field. Was there practice? No, he just wanted to think about what he's doing. Now looking back he never thought that he was good enough, it started when they went back home after meeting Joan of Arc. Looking at his teammates running forward while he was standing there...alone and useless.

It was killing him.

He was just being weak, he knew that, but how can he stop himself?

"Kirino senpai."

Suddenly a certain voice was heard. The defender turned around to see a certain someone.

Kariya.

Kirino slightly thought how they became like this. After the huge dislike for the younger boy they suddenly become close. Sitting with each other where ever they go..I mean when Shindou wasn't sitting with him.

Kirino gave the teal haired male a slightly smile. He was just a first year he shouldn't know what his senpai's thinking.

"What is it Kariya?" He asked, he thought that everyone would be home by now.

"I was just walking and I saw you getting wet and me being a good kohai, I can't do that now can I." Kariya answered back with a smirk.

He would always give him that smirk, no one else just him. Of course it was annoying at first but he's gotten use to it, it made him feel a bit more special. Kariya slowly moved next to the pink haired boy, covering him and himself with the umbrella. Slowly the silence was broken.

"So did you see the game today?"

"Yeah, I saw it on tv..than I quit watching when it started to get on my nerves."

"Well Kirino senpai, they actually won theie first game, two to one."

"Hm? Really? That's good..."

Kirino was thinking how he really didn't care about the Japan's so-called best team anymore, they were different he gave them that, but they weren't good at soccer.

Than again the coach had chosen them instead of him.

Was he that bad?

Didn't he promise to play with Shindou until high school?

Where did that promise go?

While thinking he hadn't noticed the shorter boy staring at him with a bit of concern.

"Heh?~ Kirino senpai are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry...just not my day I guess..."

With a sigh the teal hair stood up.

"Let's go Kirino senpai it's already 10 p.m. you should get home."

Kirino looked up not caring about the rain.

"Right."

* * *

While walking the two boys didn't talk, they didn't have to, they knew each other to understand that one of them didn't want to talk. It wasn't awkward it was comforting. They stopped at a small house, none of the lights were on.

"Nobody's home?" Kariya asked looking at the window.

"Yeah both of my parents are coming home late."

"Oh~ Well Kirino senpai I guess this is goodbye-"

Before Kariya could finish the sentence a loud thunder was heard. Kirino was fine but when he looked at the trembling boy he sighed.

"You can come inside until the rain stops."

Without hearing an answer he opened a door to his house and went in without waiting for the other.

A few minutes later the sound of the closing door was heard.

"You know what to do...I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

This wasn't the first time that Kariya entered his house. He's been here a few times actually. Kirino would always tutor him in a subject he was having trouble with from school.

After grabbing his extra clothes he locked his bathroom door. Sighing he started to get undressed.

He was wondering if he should tell the shorter boy the news.

He probably has a lot of stuff to think about in the shower.

While Kirino was taking a shower Kariya was looking at the things in his senpai's desk, it was pretty messier than usual so he wanted to see if there was something he could get in the other's nerve.

There was nothing unusual, just textbooks workbooks, pictures of the soccer team, than there it was. A single mail he never seen before, he picked it up and started to read what it said, the teal haired boy was so into it that he didn't hear the water stop and the footsteps that was getting closer and closer to the room he was in.

Soon enough the door opened and the familiar pink color was seen by Kariya.

"K-Kariya!"

He heard him yell, and stepping close to him and snatching the mail away from his hands.

"What are you doing? You don't randomly read other people's mail! I thought you knew that Kari-"

"You're leaving?" He didn't care if his senpai was taking, he was mad, so he had the rights.

"-ya...look it's not what it looks like, I...I.."

"Answer me senpai, are you leaving Raimon?"

".." Kirino looked at the ground, ashamed of his weak side showing. "I am."

Kariya glared at Kirino, making the other flinch.

"Why? Why are you leaving senpai?"

"Kariya...it's because I can't take it, I just can't play soccer anymore, and if I quit I don't think I can look at you and the other's eyes..."

"So you're just going to quit? Like a coward?" His voice was getting louder and louder. "Ha! Should have known that you were a coward from the start!" Kariya soon picked up his things and walked to where the door was, "goodbye Kirino senpai."

Few seconds passed and Kirino heard the door slam, he than started to clean his desk, he just couldn't take it, Kariya was right, he was just a coward.

* * *

It was now the morning practice, the other teammates were getting ready and waited for the certain pink haired boy to practice.

"You guys where's Kirino?" Hamano finally asked he wanted to get started already.

"I don't know, Kirino's never late to practice." Kurama said tieing his shoes.

Hearing the confusion Kariya sighed, he put his shirt on and went up to the others, "Kirino senpai told me that he might be a little lat today," He lied giving them the nicest smile he could give now, he was still a little mad.

"Really...?" Amagi looked at him in a bit of surprised, he thought that Kirino would tell someone else about that...but than again Kariya was a nice kid, "Well you heard him! Let's go to the field the coach's waiting!"

"With all the players agreeing they walked outside to practice. The teal haired boy was the last to leave, he couldn't believe he actually left.

* * *

**HeatHazed: So hey you guys...ha...haha;; well I FINALLY got a laptop so I can write fanfiction...! yay...?**

**LIke the truth was that the only computer I had broken down so all I could do was give reviews and stuff orz **

**SO now I'm in 10th grade and I got in to honors lit and AP US and Stats orz it's really making me have a headache since the grades I'm getting are all FAILING grades :( I mean in AP US...AP stat's going good but knowing that I could do better but stuff like this just...blah...you know?**

**So yes I'll be upload all of my stories once I write them and since Levi can't write her story I'm thinking about taking over until she could...what do you guys say? orz**

**And the OC story...I'm going to try my best alright?;;**

**Also a series of one/two shots...mhm**

**And be in mind that I HAVE ONLY WATCH 6 GALAXY EPISODES and it's a high school fic anyway.**

**So it's good to be back and I missed you guys...:,)**


End file.
